Group Memes
As all groups or people, Hetaplay has a list of memes that they created. Many of these are either Inside jokes, typoes, or the such. *'Sweer Dreeps- '''A combination of two typos made by Jaz and Vati. "Dreeps" was the first, meaning to be 'dreams' (Jaz's part) and was followed by Vati's "Sweer" meaning to be 'sweet'. *'Bird England-''' Another typo made by the resident England RPer, Star. This was during the first RP, where England was fighting about magic with Prussia. *'Japank'- A crack OTP derived from the first/second RP consisting of Steve's cousin Frank and Japan *'Vodka/WOT'- Though this could now be alternated with Chiri, this pairing was developed when a recursion of WOT (Wall of Texts) appeared next to Vodka's aliases on Chatzy. *'Liechtenstein'd '- An alternative for *shot,* referring to Liechtenstein suddenly getting trigger happy. *'The Crack Curse-' A curse where the RPer always comes back to crack from the other tab. This mainly affects Jaz but as started affecting Chiri and Star to some degree. *'Murdering Tohla-' This mainly Star. Whenever Tohla decides to derp or disconnect, she goes on rampage in the Chatzy killing Tohla. This is a normal occurence. *'Star I Replied!' - For when Star becomes the Chatzy bike at RP times. *'OOC Cat' - Created by Sin, a typo for OOC Chat. *'"(Name)Love"' - Vati's way of refering to people on occasion (i.e. "Nuttylove" ) *'"Feck" '- Mostly used by Maple, a variant of 'fuck'. *'Gilbird'- Vati's pet name for her currently inactive iPhone, from which she would often RP from on Chatzy. *'Whale '- A very long RP text from one character. Commonly associated with Chiri, Vodka, and anyone they RP with. *'Yalpateh aka Parallel!Hetaplay'- The parallel versions of the RPers, who are the opposite gender of their normal selves and have the same usernames spelled backwards. They also act the opposite of their normal RP selves, and can be considered 2P! *'Trainpire- '''A Nickname associated with Prussia as his nickname for Romania. *'Church of Evilous/GetSvi/Evi and GetS'''- A reference to the often sound advice and outlook of two of the older members of the group, Evila and GetSelious. *'CandleJa-'''Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't even mention that name. *'Slenderm-''' No. Stop right there. Don't say it. *'Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to RP Characters (RSPCRPC) '''Usually RPed by Aspen. This society is here to ensure that the RPers treat their characters well. Common violators of the RSPCRPC are Vati, Star, and most of all, Spyro as well as Evila and Star. *'Royal Society of Protection against Excessive Angst and Depression in RP Characters (RSPEACRPC)-''' Also RPed by Aspen. Common violators of this society are Spyro, Vati and Espada with their respective characters. The next targets will be Evila and Star. *'Royal Society of Protection Against Prussian Excessive Angst (RSPAPEA)-' Specifically targeting Vati's treatment of Prussia. *'Norweigian Balls of Steel'- Referring to a complete inability to cry at the most emotionally wrenching moments. Proud possessors are Vati and Spyro. *'Irony- '''This word does not mean what many people think it means. *'Kahl Summoning Call-''' Romania. Works like a charm. Enough said. *'Defenestrate'- To throw something out a window. The top word of the day for Hetaplay. *'Norway's House-' A party is not a party unless it's at Norway's house. They all end up there one way or another. And someone will always be sleeping on top of the TV. *'Waifu Wifi'- The special bond between Sindragosa and Taka. If one of them is not online and the other speaks of them, she will log on. In certain cases, it's when both of their minds link and they say almost the exact same thing in chat, or have almost the same plot ideas. *'Chiri's Whale Song'- A crack song that Megu took from one of her best friends' brother and rewrote the lyrics to Chiri's Whales. It was originally "I am a whale from South America, I am a whale from South America, I am a whale from South America, La la la la la la la!" and then became "I am a whale from Chiri's Army, I am a whale from Chiri's Army, I am a whale from Chiri's Army, La la la la I cause angst!" The song is now used as an alternative form of communication and has been rewritten to reflect attributes of ALL the Hetaplayers (or it's getting there.) Here's the link to an incomplete version. This song will get stuck in your head, this song will get stuck in your head, this song will get stuck in your head, HA HA HAVE FUN GETTING IT OUT! Category:Miscellenous